


===>MSPA Reader: Touch the Juju

by CapLaPorte



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bullying Zebruh, F/F, F/M, Friendsim Trolls Session!, Gen, M/M, Pesterquest AU, THAT'S A LOT OF NAMES, even though only 2 of them are in so far!, oopsy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapLaPorte/pseuds/CapLaPorte
Summary: Please please PLEASE use the Creator's Style button! Some things will just not make sense if you don't!MSPA Reader is missing, and the trolls that called them their friend have been recruited by a mysterious, white texted troll(?) to play a game. What's going on? Why are there so many freaking characters? You're telling me they all have a role to play? Crazy, dude.





	1. ===>MSPA Reader: Touch the Juju

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! This is your second warning to use the Creator's style button at the top right of this work! I appreciate you opening this up :)

You barely manage to stop yourself from slamming into the wall as you turn the corner. That was _it?_ All of that reading for the epilogues to end like _that?_ It was an interesting enough story, you suppose. It definitely explained some things about your time on Alternia. But... if Doc Scratch was there with you... and in the comic he... ugh. Just thinking about it’s getting you light headed. In fact, you think your vision is starting to go white-

Oh. Wait. No, that’s just the glowing house juju in front of you.

Hold on.  
_The glowing house juju in front of you??_

You panic and scramble backwards. Why is this here? Of all places? You shoot a look desperately down the corridor you came from. Unmistakably, a tall, cueball shaped shadow is approaching the corner.  
You look back and forth between the Juju and the approaching shadow. Doc Scratch isn’t known for violence, from what you remember, but you don’t particularly fancy your chances if he does catch up. You consider your options again, looking back and forth between them. You desperately wish you had any friends in this place. Suddenly, a reverberating, mild mannered voice rings out.

I wouldn’t touch that, if I were you.

Well. That settles that. You gulp and take a tentative step forward. Then another. And then you reach out.

===> MSPA Reader: Touch the Juju

Notes:

Hey guys, I know this is kind of a departure from my Life Is Strange fics, which I _am_ still working on, but hopefully some of you are Homestuck/Hiveswap fans too! I was really nervous about writing any of these characters, but I decided I needed to just take the plunge! The concept is sorta like, MSPA Reader is nowhere to be seen, and the friendsim trolls all get drafted into a final game of SGrub. It’s a _lot_ of characters to keep track of and remember writing styles for, so I hope you appreciate all these pesterlogs!

You come to slowly, your head pounding. What the hell was that? You think about rolling over onto your side, but something in the stars blinking over your vision tells you to stay put. Huh. In fact, those are literal stars, aren’t they? You grit your teeth and painfully nudge your head a bit to the left, and a bit to the right. Yep, wherever you are, it’s got a night sky at least.

Wracking your aching brain, you try to trace back how you got here. You remember finishing the Homestuck Epilogues, right. Then you... yelled at Scratch? You were angry, understandably so. He no doubt said something ridiculous and annoying, and then you ran. The corridors of his house, or manor, or whatever it is, were perfectly straight and ordered. Each turn a right angle, every junction in the same four directions. The longer you ran the more you desperately wished to see a curve of any kind again. Well. Except the curve of that asshole’s Epcot looking domepiece.

Then... right. The Juju, Doc Scratch coming towards you, you touched it and...  
The memory hits you like a load of bricks. _Falling._ Endless, endless falling. The colour that surrounded you, if it _was_ a colour, was indescribable. It was white, like the Juju, but you lost yourself in it as deeply as you would in a black, consuming void. Every direction you looked in felt like it was the direction in which you were falling, and even when you thought you succeeded in flipping your body around, it felt as though you hadn’t even moved, that you’d been falling that way the entire time. Eventually you must have blacked out for real. You vaguely remember some kind of voice? Booming and omnipresent even as you fell, but you can’t recall a single word it said. You sigh and blink a few more times. Now you’re here, you guess.

But where is here? You look around again, this time craning your neck even further to the left. Hm. That horizon... it sure goes on a lot longer than you expected it to. Yep, still going...

Every muscle in your bruised, battered body goes taut. Your gaze just passed the plane that your body is lying on. And there’s still just the night sky. Whatever it is you’re lying on, it... certainly isn’t very large.

Carefully, ever so carefully, you angle your head back to lie facing upwards. Sudden panic grips you. Endless black void all around you, and you’re lying on a piece of something that can’t be any bigger than a chessboard! Trying to stay otherwise as still as possible, you blindly grope to either side of you and quickly, far more quickly than you’re comfortable with, find the edges of your platform. With only a moment of mental preparation, you scoot yourself up and backwards onto your butt, so you’re sitting cross-legged, white knuckling the edges of-

...the chessboard. The chessboard that you’re sitting on. Your mind nearly buckles as all the information from the 8000 page webcomic you just read tries to form some kind of a connection to this. You’re sitting on a chessboard. In space. That appears to be generating it’s own gravitational field, at least enough to keep you seated comfortably, and atmosphere, which is allowing you to breath comfortably. A small sniff even confirms that it’s carrying scents, though all that you can smell is the offensively dirty and unwashed sweater you’re wearing that Mallek gave you all that time ago.  
  
_Scrrrrrtchk_  
Um. Pardon?  
_Scrrrrrtchk_  
Hm! You realise with a start that that sound has been present coming from underneath you this whole time! Not a huge fan of that, to be completely honest. To be entirely honest, it’s just not something you’d really like to-  
_Scrrrrrrtchk_  
-really like to think about right now! Floating in the barren void of space with nothing but a chessboard between you and starvation in the uncaring vast emptiness, you’re not particularly in the mood to think about whatever’s making that scratching sound on the underside of your chessboard!  
_Scrrrrrrrrtchk_  
Filled with new resolve to absolutely not let the horrifying scratching and clacking coming from less than a couple centimeters below your ass bother you, you clam your fingers tightly against the sides of the board, and pointedly sit. Staring into space.  
_Scrrrrrrrtchk._  
_Scrrrrrrrtchk._  
_Scrrrrrrrrtchk._  
So regular. It almost sounds like a clock. Or a heartbeat. Scratch, then pause, scratch, then pause.  
_Scrrrrrrrtchk._  
_Scrrrrrrrrtchk._

Okay. Fuck this noise. And you mean that in just about every possible meaning of the phrase. You’ve traveled TOO FAR and for TOO DAMN LONG to let a little scratchy noise scare you. You’ve faced down Juggalo church! You’ve nearly been disemboweled by a troll half your age and height! You nearly died in a wrestling cage fight! Sure, you got out of most of those situations by acting as pathetic as possible, but what is pathetic but another word for chutzpah?  
  
Don’t answer that.

Your morale suitably restored, you shimmy your crossed legs up and under you, then flop down onto your belly. You’re pleased that the platform hasn’t wobbled at all, but significantly less pleased that your legs now seem to be hanging off the board into nothingness. Most of your body is still firmly on dry land though, so you shimmy forward a bit, and very, very carefully lower your head past the edge of the chess board.

What you see there could hardly be called unexpected. Honestly, you’d expect anyone who’d recently read Homestuck to have seen it coming. But something in you didn’t want it to be true. Something about it is more terrifying in a significantly more existential way than when you were in clown church with it’s blood soaked walls, or interacting with Zebruh in literally any capacity.

Before you are two king chess pieces. You watch them continue their inexorable, endless dance with a _Scrrrrrrrrr_, before they once again click down in opposite corners with a _tchk._ You watch them for a while longer, a flat expression plastered on your face. Eventually you sit up and fold your hands neatly into your crossed legs. Deep breaths, Reader. Deep breaths. 

===>MSPA Reader: Flip the fuck out

Notes:

Well that’s the first chapter guys! If you liked it be sure to leave kudos and a comment! I’ll keep going either way but it’s always really appreciated! Marvus seems pretty confused, eh? Hopefully Bronya can talk some sense into him! ;)

You delay your flipping the fuck out. What in the everloving shit was that? Marvus? Bronya? Your train of thought is suddenly interrupted by something happening in your field of view. You can’t quite put your finger on it, squinting out into space. Oh. Yeah. The stars are disappearing. That’s.... not good.

And then, all at once, like a candle before the torrential winds of an oncoming hurricane, your vision goes dark.


	2. ===>MSPA Reader: Flip the fuck out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter-ly reminder to please use the creator's style button at the top right of the fic :) enjoy!

===>MSPA Reader: Flip the fuck out

You cannot flip the fuck out, as at the moment, you are not the Reader.

===>Be MSPA Reader

I suppose that must be confusing, since you are the one reading this now. Unfortunately for you, you are the reader, and they are the Reader. Besides, the chapter hasn’t even started yet, you couldn’t be them even if you _really_ wanted to.

Apologies, but let’s dispense with the pretense for a moment. We have some time before the writer returns, after all. I’d like to bend your ear for a time, since you arrived so much earlier than anticipated. It’s not becoming of one to gloat, but then, who has earned the privilege of doing so more than myself?  
  
I may be omniscient, but as you are no doubt aware, I am far from infinite. If anything, how finite I am is what defines me. I am no more than the doormat sent in advance to prepare this universe for my master (though it remains as worth noting as ever that he is, indeed, already here.) This does leave me with a rather troubling conundrum. I am perfectly aware of the myriad steps that must be completed to prepare, frustratingly aware, sometimes. So I must arrange for them to be taken in advance of my departure, once my purpose is served the strings I have pulled must remain taut for some time. And they will, of course. But preparing is frustrating regardless.  
  
But I have bent your ear long enough. You have tasks yourself, and whether those tasks are ones I laid out for you. Well. I’ll allow your own imagination to wonder at that. Now, let the charade continue. 

I trust we shall talk again soon.

Notes:

Hey there! Thanks for all the kudos so far! And thank you knowAll for the comment and compliment! I appreciate it a lot :) I was particularly worried about writing Marvus’ dialogue but I’m glad it’s good enough for you! Enjoy!

Waking up feels like someone has punched you solidly in chest. You reflexively curl up into the fetal position and roll onto your side, blinking your eyes rapidly as they try to adjust to the light. You thought your headache was bad last time, but _this_ one is like almost nothing you’ve ever experienced. _Almost_. Your eyes finally adjust, and with a heave you stand and cast your gaze about. Yep. Still on the space chessboard, but it seems to have evolved. Hundreds of pieces litter the two corners, and it is _much_ larger. They’re pretty far away, but squinting into the distance you can make out that they aren’t humanlike... yet. Only a few of... whoever’s session you’re in must have entered so far. You stuff your hands into the wide pockets of Mallek’s sweater. You freeze as they both collide with something warm and slightly slimy. Oh shit! Your phone!

You fumble and nearly drop it in your haste to pull it out. Damn, it even still has battery left... and a signal? Huh. You guess it _is_ a video game.

its just liike.,,.., _BIBEO GAEMS_

===>Be someone else

I see. Very well then.  
You are now the BARD OF MIND, and you are TIRED! You spin on the ball of your foot, gracefully using your back leg for momentum. In time with the song bouncing out from your iGrub, you weave and jump and flip gracefully over and through the lasers piercing out of your Land’s landscape towards the small group of imps.  
It’s always a pain fighting them, since they can just pass through the lasers with impunity. The music helps though, something familiar for you to focus on. You reach them, and before they have time to react you’re on top of them, literally. Dancing and using their heads as springboards, you leap off of the first one and twist your body around in the air. You summon your MicrophoneKind Strife Specibus and slam the instrument down through the back imp’s head. You stick the landing with a three point superhero pose, grist clattering around you like confetti. You _really_ hope DJ saw that.  
The other three imps gather their wits fairly quickly, but not faster than your current song’s tempo. You finish them off with a few choice downbeats, drawing it out _just_ long enough so you finish the last with style as the song ends. From your dramatic final pose, you turn in a random direction and bow dramatically to a make-believe audience. Aaand then you yelp as you singe your overgrown bangs on a laser you hadn’t seen.  
_Crickot!_ Your iGrub chirps and you sigh.  
_DJ saw that didn’t she._

demonicJelly [DJ] began trolling cheerfulRouser [CR]  
  
DR: ▲ nice finish lmao ▲   
CR: oh shut it DJ/you were watching the whole time right?/did you see my big landing at the beginning?/  
DR: ▲ ▲ lol no i’m sure it was as cool as all the other stuff you’ve done when i’m not watching ▲ ▲   
CR: hey! i believed you/when you said that you already took down an ogre!/and you haven’t even told me your strife specibus!/  
DJ: ▼ ▼ listen i told you it was embarrassing. you’re gonna make fun of me ▼ ▼   
CR: not likely if you can take down an ogre with it already!/you’re not even where i am on the echeladder!/it’s really cool that you did that!/  
CR: besides/i’m going to see it eventually!/once we get through all of these gates/all many, many, many of them/  
DJ: ▼ whatever hopefully i’ll have a new one somehow by then ▼  
CR: hahaha we will see/  
CR: anyway  
CR: how are you holding up?/i’m still waiting for you to tell me about your life on alternia/since you already had to listen to me ramble lol/  
DJ: ▼ i’m fine ▼  
CR: cmooon DJ/you literally put arrows saying the mood of your message/you’re so obviously not fine/what’s up?/  
DJ: ▼ ▼ ▼ i’m fine okay ▼ ▼ ▼  
DJ: ▼ i’ve got to go now though ▼  
DJ: ▼ ▼ ▼ shittyStupidlady wants me to do some more shit with the alchemy thing ▼ ▼ ▼  
DJ: ▲ ▲ i’ll try to talk to you later though CR ▲ ▲   
CR: SS means the best/though i know/she can be difficult/she was just very... used to life on alternia/  
CR: but please do so/that would be nice/i like talking to you DJ/  
  
cheerfulRouser [CR] ceased trolling demonicJelly

You sigh, and after checking thoroughly for lasers, flop down onto the ground with your iGrub on your chest, where it wriggles comfortably. DJ seems cute, but you don’t know how to get through to her. You tried sending her some of your music, but apparently it didn’t go through. Maybe it’s for the best? You want to get better at using your words to get close to people. Well. Spoken words. Singing isn’t great for every occasion, you’ve begun to find. Strangely, despite being the middle of your “day”, you start to feel... slightly drowsy. You stifle a yawn and blearily look around. No imps in sight, so maybe... there’s no harm... in a quick nap. The world starts to go dark, and a moment after that happens, you close your eyes. 

Notes:

Omg thank you yamikuuro and knowAll for the comments! it means a lot :) MSPAreader will show up eventually i promise lol, just enjoy the troll antics till then! i’m still debating on how to write them... i’m not super confident in my internal monologue for them? let alone how to do a pesterlog lmao, oh well those’ll only crop up in a while! thank you for enjoying so far :D

_Crickot! Crickot!_

alieninvasionofOne [AO1] began trolling cheerfulRouser [CR]  
  
AO1: are you there??? chixie??  
AO1: chixie please it says you’re online  
AO1: it’s happening again  
AO1: chixie please read this the stars are going away again  
AO1: this shit’s pretty scary  
AO1: i hope you and the others are okay  
AO1: message me back if you can please  
  
alieninvasionofOne [AO1] ceased trolling cheerfulRouser [CR]


End file.
